SP005
, known in English as 'Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy', is the only ''Dragon Ball GT TV special and the fifth overall Dragon Ball TV special. Originally aired in Japan on March 26, 1997, between episodes 41 and 42, it actually acts as a prelude to events that take place at the very end of the last episode of the Dragon Ball GT series. Plot The special starts off with Baby's defeat at Super Saiyan 4 Gokū's hands. The scene then advances 100 years into the future. All of the fighters (along with their families and friends) have died of natural causes, except Pan, who is old. She has a grandson named Gokū Jr., who resembles his great-great grandfather Gokū but lacks the latter's courage and fighting spirit. Pan takes Gokū Jr. to the cemetery to pay their respects to her grandfather. She then tries to get him to train, but he has no confidence and skills in anything. At school, he is bullied by Puck, a senior classmate, and his gang, who take his favorite pen. Pan is angry that Gokū didn't fight back and is so carefree. This causes her blood pressure to rise and she faints, and is hospitalized. Back home, Gokū hopes his grandma won't die, but then remembers that he could retrieve a Dragon Ball to make Pan better again. The next morning, he sets out for the Dragon Ball and encounters Puck and his gang along the way. One of Puck's friends asks where Gokū is headed, and he tells them Mount Paozu. Gokū faces put-downs from the gang, telling him he can't go there because there are monsters of all sorts and that he is a coward. The continued put-downs eventually make him angry, and he tells them to get out of his way. He walks by the gang and proceeds down the road to Mount Paozu. After following the road for hours, he rests for a moment. A truck passes by, and the truck driver offers him a ride. Gokū accepts the driver's offer. After driving for a while, the truck driver pulls over and tells Gokū to relieve himself because the trip will be long. While Gokū is doing his business, the driver empties his oversized book bag (which is full of food), and throws the bag onto Gokū, and speeds off. Gokū, surprised, shrugs it off and continues the long journey to Mount Paozu. He meets Puck yet again at a roadside grocery store, who tells him that he became bored and thought it was interesting if he went to Mount Paozu with him, admitting that it would be fun to see a big monster eat Gokū. To acquire supplies for the long journey, Puck steals a cart full of food with Gokū and escapes the grocery store just in time. After encountering obstacles along the way, such as a pack of wolves and a "nice" lady who turns out to be a witch, Gokū and Puck finally make it to a long rope-and-wood bridge, which looks dangerously unstable. Puck crosses the bridge first with ease, telling Gokū that it seems okay to cross it. Gokū crosses the bridge nervously, and a gust of wind distracts him, which makes him stumble. Because Gokū stumbled, along with the force of the wind, the bridge rocks back and forth, which was enough to break a rope. With one rope cut, the bridge becomes extremely unstable, and Puck had to rescue Gokū before he falls. Puck struggles to save Gokū, who is dangling on only one rope above a deep trench. Another rope is broken, and the bridge collapses, causing Puck to fall into the trench. Luckily, Gokū was still dangling on half of the bridge, which is still attached to the other side of the trench. Gokū climbs out, and with nothing to do to save Puck, continues his journey alone. After traveling another great distance, Gokū runs into a purple pig like demon, with the ability to manipulate his forearms into weapons. A grizzly bear, thankful to Gokū for helping her cub earlier, attacks the demon trying to distract it so Gokū and the cub could escape. Gokū becomes enraged, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. He easily dismisses the demon, and soon after passes out. When he comes to, he has no memory of the transformation. Gokū arrives to the summit of Mount Paozu, where he finds the old house which Grandpa Son Gohan harbored his ancestor in. He goes inside the old, dusty house, and finds the four-star Dragon Ball in the same place Gokū kept it many years ago. He takes it and, thinking that you can have one ball to grant the wish, tries to summon Shenron. When nothing happens, Gokū becomes aggravated and shouts at the Dragon Ball as if there is someone in there. Again, when nothing happens, Gokū throws the ball away, and starts yelling, telling himself that he was foolish to believe such a fairy tale about the Dragon Balls. Apparently, the Dragon Ball rolled to the feet of Gokū Jr.'s ancestor, Son Gokū himself. Gokū explains to his descendant that he has to collect all seven to get his wish. Gokū Jr. gets on his feet, wipes his tears, and turns to his ancestor, stunned to see him. He asks him who he is, and Gokū explains that he is his "great-great-grandfather." Confused about how many "greats" that would be, he tells Gokū Jr. that he could just call him "Grandpa Gokū" in short. Gokū explains to Gokū Jr. that he is strong and brave, because of his lineage. Out of the blue, a helicopter descends upon the ancient lawn of Grandpa Gohan's property, and reveals that Pan and Puck are inside it. Gokū Jr. becomes excited to see everyone alive and well, exclaiming that the Dragon Ball granted his wish. He turns to where Grandpa Gokū stood, and is stunned to see that he is nowhere to be seen, but Gokū Jr. could hear his voice. Grandpa Gokū tells him that it was actually his bravery that restored his grandma's life, including Puck's. In a final farewell, Grandpa Gokū wishes Gokū Jr. good luck. Gokū Jr. boards the helicopter with newfound strength, courage, and bravery with the four-star Dragon Ball in his hand. The Dragon Ball will be a keepsake for Gokū Jr. to remind him of Grandpa Gokū, just like how Grandpa Gokū kept the Dragon Ball as a keepsake of Grandpa Gohan. Music Original Score The ending theme was Don't You See! by . The special has also an insert song, Step into the Grand Tour. FUNimation Soundtrack Reception The film holds a average rating of 6.8 on , based on 1,018 votes.Doragon bôru GT: Gokû gaiden! Yûki no akashi wa sû-shin-chû (1997) on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 98% based on 330 votes, with an average rating of 3.7/5.DRAGON BALL GT: THE MOVIE - A HERO'S LEGACY (1997) at Rotten Tomatoes Trivia References Navigation Category:TV Specials